1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to housekeeping apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to aids in preparing bedding.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a method and apparatus for inserting a pillow into a pillowcase.
2. Prior Art
When referring to bedding, the list of elements are incomplete without including pillows. Generally a pillow is considered a necessity for comfortable sleeping. A pillow is relatively expensive, but will last for a considerable length of time if protected from wear and tear. Therefore, as with other bed linens, pillowcases are to protect the pillow, and also to be decorative.
Pillowcases are generally sack-like, having an open-end to receive a pillow. The pillowcase encloses the pillow protecting it from being soiled and worn from use. Pillows are frequently removed from pillowcases allowing the pillowcases to be replaced or washed. In some cases, such as a hotel environment, pillowcases are changed frequently.
Traditionally, to insert a pillow into a pillowcase, an end of the pillow is held under a persons chin. The open-end of the pillowcase is then fitted over the opposing end of the pillow. From this position, the pillowcase can be pulled upward, enclosing the pillow. This has been a successful technique, used for many years. While this method of incasing a pillow is relatively simple, some people may have difficulties due to their size, strength or agility.
Many pillows, such as pillows used on king sized beds are relatively long and may be difficult to handle for one who is older or smaller.
Many times a pillow is difficult to force into a pillowcase. Instead of sliding easily into the case, application of force to overcome friction between he pillow and pillowcase is required. This may distort the pillow as well as cause difficulty for a great number of people. When a small pillow is being cased, care can be taken in order to smooth or straighten corners. However, even with small pillows this may be difficult. With larger pillows inserting a pillow into a case can result in turning or compressing the corners, distorting the shape of the pillow. Thus the cased pillow does not have a neat look with distinctive corners.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new pillow casing apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pillow casing apparatus that is inexpensive.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a pillow casing apparatus that is easy to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pillow casing apparatus which can be used to easily and neatly insert a pillow into a pillowcase.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide a pillow casing apparatus which is simple to construct.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pillow casing apparatus which may be built with dimensions to accommodate substantially any pillow size.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a pillow casing apparatus which will allow the insertion of a pillow into a pillowcase so as to keep the corners of the pillow distinct.